Pickup trucks include cargo beds that are configured to received and store cargo being transported. Using existing structural features to secure objects to a pickup truck box may not meet all of a user's needs and requirements. Some users may drill holes in the pickup truck box to provide interface points for accessories. Drilling holes in a pickup truck box may increase the extent of corrosion, disrupt the integrity, and reduce the strength of the structure.